


Summer

by california_112



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: FPC: 43 | Summer, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, No Dialogue, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: The summer months were often a confusing time for Captain Blake and Professor Mortimer. It was a time, just like any other in the year, when things could 'come up', but for the most part nothing particularly special occurred, and both men simply went about their daily routines, although with far fewer layers on.-or-Thoughts on the pair in relation to summer. Inspired to some extent by 'Blake and Mortimer - Whimsical Head Canon' by Blackpenny (https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449342).ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 43 - Summer.
Kudos: 4





	Summer

The summer months were often a confusing time for Captain Blake and Professor Mortimer. It was a time, just like any other in the year, when things could 'come up', but for the most part nothing particularly special occurred, and both men simply went about their daily routines, although with far fewer layers on.

Their shared flat, richly furnished and brimming with antiques as it was, became something of an oven during the city summer days, so neither of them particularly sought to take time off and stay there. When coordinated holidays could be managed, they usually both went somewhere a little further afield- not abroad, as Blake could be recalled at any moment- and simply rested for a week or two, not doing anything. Action and adventure would be sure to find them at some point, and neither had any real interest in seeking it during their summer holidays.

On one occasion, Blake took Mortimer to Wales, visiting the town he had grown up in and trying to look up some family members. It transpired, however, that most had either moved away or quietly disappeared into obscurity, so past dropping in on an old family friend, most of the trip had been spent walking old trails in the hills and, somewhat surprisingly, fishing in the town's large river. It was also an excellent opportunity for Blake to practice his Welsh, which had grown rusty but soon came back to him.

Mortimer has only returned to Simla once since the last time he left, and it was alone, in the summer of 1961. He had planned to stay a week, but left sooner after the memories of past events became a little too overwhelming. It wasn't something that he spoke to Blake about, but his friend easily guessed. A short time later, when Blake found himself in Ludhiana for work, he made a day trip east to see if he could find any places he remembered in Simla, but could only say for certain that the old Mortimer house had been knocked down, replaced by a machinery repair workshop. He didn't speak to Mortimer about this excursion, but the Professor was quick to work it out, from a series of out-of-the-ordinary questions.

Overall, summer was a continuation of the norm, with some more interesting experiences from time to time. A season both enjoyed, and Blake felt a certain affinity with, it offered something of a pause for reflection, and a period of more hospitable weather than winter.

**Author's Note:**

> fun times!
> 
> This prompt looked easy, but turned out to be hard- thinking of the brilliant headcanons by Blackpenny inspired this to happen. I definitely recommend their fic, it's a very good read! (https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449342)


End file.
